The Other Hero: Story of N's Life
by BlazeNE
Summary: This is the story of N's life from birth to his travel to a different region. All starting with his father Ghetsis' evil, twisted plan.
1. Chapter 1: The Rise

There once was a twisted man named Ghetsis Harmonia. He wanted to take over the world, but had no idea how. Then, he decided to create an evil organization under the name Team Plasma. Reading about the 'teams' of other regions, he thought he'd change things up. Instead of having it as a work related organization, he changed it to an order or class based off of medieval classes, replacing knights with his grunts, lords with a group of men called the Seven Sages, and crowning himself king. He had all that he needed; a team of people to do his dirty work, a castle he used as a home and hideout, and a plan. A plan to separate humans from Pokemon so he'd be able to rule without anyone trying to stop him, but he was missing something. He was missing a way to make people believe he was separating people and Pokemon for the good of things. As well as he trying to do it himself, he needed someone to spread it. He then had a son, planning to raise him to do this for him. He named his son N.

Ghetsis kept other humans away from N except for family, and brought only the abused and mistreated Pokemon to N. N gained bonds with these Pokemon, spending every second with them. Soon, he adopted the ability to talk to Pokemon, hearing of their painful, heartless stories. These stories touched N, making think only of Pokemon and wanting to know the truth.

Besides spending time with his Pokemon friends, he also spent time with his aunts Anthea and Concordia. Seeing what was happening to N over the years, Concordia privately went up to Ghetsis in anger and said, "Why do you feed this child lies? Why do you raise your child in such an in-imaginable way? What do you intend to do when he learns of your lies?" Calmly, Ghetsis replied, "Calm my sister. He won't know. I've kept him from others long enough for him to believe anything I say. My plan will succeed and I- I mean we will have our own paradise! We will have what ever we desire! And I will finally rule! Now don't speak a word of this to N. Understand Concordia?" With her head bowed in disbelief and sadness, she replies weakly, "Understood," and walks out of the room.

One day, a ceremony was held. N, who is a teen by now, is being crowned king of Team Plasma, for Ghetsis has become head of the Seven Sages. On one side are the Seven Sages along with a few of Team Plasma's grunts. On the other are Anthea and Concordia along with the other grunts. N walks down the isle in a white robe. The isle is covered by a red carpet lined with golden lines. Ghetsis waits with the crown as N walks down the isle. Once N reaches Ghetsis, he bows his head, closing his eyes. N thinks of his past years with his Pokemon friends. He thinks, "Finally I'll be able to make a change. A change to help save Pokemon everywhere!" Ghetsis places the crown on N's head. Lifting his head back up and opening his eyes, N turns around. Going in front of the throne, N raises his hand. The crowd cheers. Ghetsis gives an evil smirk, thinking, "Finally! After years of forming this boy into my perfect tool, things will finally pay off."

And this was just the beginning of Ghetsis' evil plot taking action. The beginning of Team Plasma. The beginning… Of N's journey.


	2. Chapter 2: Accummula Town

It's been 3 months since N had been crowned king of Team Plasma. Ghetsis is about to give first lecture on liberating Pokemon and Team Plasma's plan to do so. While Ghetsis and some other grunts are setting up, Anthea and Concordia are with N at the gate to Route 2. There is silence for a moment until N says, "Thanks for the hat Anthea." Anthea replies saying, "You're welcome. You deserve it since we never got you a present for your birthday. I hope these will make up as well. I want you to have this." Anthea takes something wrapped in wrapping paper from behind her back and gives it to N. "What is it?" N says while un-wrapping it. "It's a wristband. The same kind I wear. I want you to wear it to remember to always have love." Concordia gave N a 'birthday present' as well. N un-wrapped it as Concordia said, "And I want you to have that so you may wear it and always remember peace." N put them on. The one Anthea gave him was black with small metal 'pyramids' with the word 'love' sewed in it on the inside. The one Concordia gave him were like three golden-colored metal squares, each at a different angle. There was a note on the middle square that said 'peace', which he torn of and put in his left pocket, the same side he wore the three pieces on.

They both looked at him. Concordia thought, "Wow. He's changed so much from when he was young. He's grown taller than us. His hair has grown longer too. His green hair, bunched in the back as it is, it almost goes down to his waist!" She looked at Anthea, who looked like she was about to cry. Anthea was thinking, "He still has the cube I gave him when he was five. He's grown so much since then, all in the wrong ways." Out of the midst of silence, N looked over at Ghetsis and the grunts. He then said, "I've have to go. Its time." N ran off to the crowd approaching the group. Silently, Anthea and Concordia said, "Good luck N," and walked away.

As the crowd got large enough, Ghetsis finally started saying, "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation." The crowd became puzzled. They started to whisper to each other. Ghetsis walked to the right a bit, continuing saying, "I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However… Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans… only assume that this is the truth?" He walks down more to the left. "Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers… They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work… Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" The crowd about mumbled to each things such as "Yikes!" and "I don't know…" and "No way.". Ghetsis again walked more down to the left, continuing by saying, "Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?" Again the crowd mumbled things such as, "What could it be?" and "Liberation?". Ghetsis walked back towards the center. "That's right! We must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon… and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." The two end grunts take the stuff down, and go back in line. They split into two lines, while Ghetsis goes in between them and another grunt leading. They then walk away.

A man from the crowd then says, "About that speech… What do you think we should do?" Another man replied saying, "Liberate Pokemon? That's not even possible!" With that, everyone walks off, except for N and two other people. The two other people start talking. One has short black hair with glasses, while the other one has brown hair, a jacket, and a red and while hat with a Poke Ball shape on it. N over hears the one with the hat's Pokemon talking. N walks over to him and says, "Your Pokemon… Just now it was saying…" The other one cuts him off saying, "Slow down. You're talking way too fast. And what's this about Pokemon… talking? That's an odd thing to say." N replies saying, "Yes, they're talking. Oh. Then you two can't hear it, either… How sad. My name is N." The ones with the black hair says, "My name is Cheren, and this is Black. We were asked to complete the Pokedex, and we just left on our journey. My main goal is to become the Champion, though."

"The Pokedex, eh?" N replied. Ghetsis told N about the Pokedex. He said it was just a recorder of Pokemon being captured, giving more of a reason for humans and Pokemon to be separated. N continued saying, "So… You're going to confine many, many Pokemon in Poke Balls for that, then. I'm a Trainer too, but I can't help wondering… Are Pokemon really happy that way? Well, Black, is it? Let me hear you're Pokemon's voice again!"

N sent out his Purrloin. He just met the cat Pokemon walking down Route 2 though… Black sent out a Tepig. "Tepig, use Tackle!" The Tepig tackled Purrloin, making N furious. "Purrloin, use Scratch!" Purrloin ran over to the Tepig, and scratched it. It looked as if it didn't do much. "Tepig, Ember!" Fire show out of the pig looking Pokemon's mouth at Purrloin, burning it. Purrloin was weak, but N heard Tepig talk. It said, "I like Black and I want to be with him! Leave us alone!" N was shocked at this. Never had he heard a Pokemon say that it wanted to be with a Trainer, let alone one saying it liked its Trainer. "Tepig, Ember once more!" yelled Black. Tepig, again used Ember, shooting fire out of its mouth at the Purrloin. At this, N's Purrloin fainted. He sent it back in the Poke Ball and said, "I never expected to hear Pokemon say such things… As long as Pokemon are confined in Poke Balls… Pokemon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokemon, because they're my friends." At his, N walked away wondering. He thought, "A Pokemon that actually likes its Trainer? I've never heard such… such…" He finished he thought in speech. "Euh! I don't know… I guess I should head back to the castle." And with that, N walked down Route 2, back to the castle.


End file.
